Focusing My Inner Teacher: Months of Change
by NotAContrivance
Summary: Alias/Recess Crossover. S/V/J/I are on for the ride of their lives...Teaching CHILDREN! Chaps 14-15 up!
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End  
  
I stepped out of Sloane's office. I had gotten six months of vacation time. I was free! I didn't know that my little free time would be ruined so soon in the day.  
  
Dad signaled me and I followed him into an empty room.  
  
Me: Dad, what is it?  
  
Dad turned on his pen.  
  
Dad: We have a briefing with Vaughn today, at one.  
  
Me: What do they want!  
  
Dad merely shrugged.  
  
Dad: I don't know.  
  
I left the room a few seconds later. It was nearly eleven now. I decided to get some lunch. I was starving. I got in my car and drove to Kentucky Fried Chicken. I decided to be nice and order food for everyone. By then it was nearly twelve.  
  
I drove to the warehouse with the hot food. I grabbed the food and walked into the warehouse confidently. I looked for Dad, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I saw Vaughn. He turned around.  
  
Vaughn: Hey.  
  
Me: Hey.  
  
Vaughn looked at the food I brought.  
  
Vaughn: How'd you know that I love chicken? Especially Kentucky Fried Chicken.  
  
I smiled and stored that tidbit in my mind for future use.  
  
Me: I was looking for food and this is what I found.  
  
I paused.  
  
Me: Where's Dad?  
  
Vaughn: There's been a change of plans. We're meeting at your mother's holding cell. He's already there.  
  
Me: I don't want to go jogging now.  
  
I pouted. Vaughn smiled.  
  
Vaughn: We don't have to. There's an elevator over there.  
  
He pointed at a large, rusty, steel door.  
  
Me: Oh, okay.  
  
Vaughn pressed some buttons and we got in the small elevator. It was a little cramped in there. I didn't care. I mean, it only made me closer to Vaughn.  
  
We went down many a floor before the door opened. We breezed by Kendall without a word. I walked down the hallway nervously.  
  
I saw my father after I went through all of the gates. He was standing there, glaring at mom. He still held her in such high contempt.  
  
Me: Hey Dad! Want some chicken?  
  
Dad smiled.  
  
Dad: No thanks. I already ate.  
  
Me: Oh, okay. Mom, do you want some?  
  
Mom: Sure. The food here is crummy anyways. Thank you dear.  
  
I passed Mom the chicken. I then gave some to Vaughn and ate some myself. We all ate in silence for a few moments.  
  
Mom: This is nice.  
  
Wow! That was random.  
  
Mom: Reminds me of happier times.  
  
Mom then gazed pointedly at Dad. Dad looked away. How could he not see that. She was still in love with him.  
  
Vaughn looked a bit surprised.  
  
Me: She means that you're part of the family.  
  
Vaughn smiled.  
  
Vaughn cleared his throat.  
  
Vaughn: Here's the mission. Irina said that she hid all the intel she found on Sloane in a remote place. Now, Irina, are you going to tell us where this vital intel is?  
  
Mom: It's at Third Street School in Maryland.  
  
Vaughn: Here are your plane tickets.  
  
Vaughn handed us all the plane tickets. But what surprised me was that he handed one to Mom. Was she going on this mission with us? And why did Vaughn have one?  
  
Vaughn: Weiss came up with the aliases, so don't be mad at me.  
  
He passed out folders and i.d. cards.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, you are Soleil Leilani Derevko. I am your...uh...fiancé, Matthew Robert Graham.  
  
As Vaughn said that, he looked nervous. Was he afraid of my reaction or my dad's, I wondered.  
  
Vaughn: We will be subbing for Miss Grotke's Fourth Grade Class. We are from Kansas. Jack, you are Ivan Mikhail Smith. You are married to Laura Elyse Smith, which is Irina. You are from New York. You will be kindergarten teachers.  
  
Dad: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SMOKING! IRINA WILL NOT BE MY WIFE, NOT EVER!  
  
Mom looked downtrodden. I felt sorry for her.  
  
Me: You were married for years. You probably won't have to fake the chemistry.  
  
Mom perked up at that.  
  
Me: That's it, right, Vaughn? Thank-you.  
  
Vaughn: No. Here's our apartment number and location. And here's your parents. We leave tomorrow at six. I'll pick you up. Bye.  
  
We left using the elevator. This would be an interesting mission. Me and Vaughn. Mom and Dad. This would be a mission to remember.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................................... 


	2. Telling My Friends

Chapter Two: Telling My Friends  
  
I drove home. I had to tell Francie and Will now. I was going to be gone for six months. I would really miss them.  
  
I opened the door to our apartment. I threw my bags on the ground harshly.  
  
Me: Hey, Fran.  
  
Francie and I hugged.  
  
Francie: Nice to see you so early, Syd.  
  
Me: Oh, Hey Will.  
  
Will: Hey Syd!  
  
Me: Look, guys, I have a business trip tomorrow.  
  
Francie sighed. Will frowned.  
  
Francie and Will: Awww, man!  
  
Me: Yeah, I know. I leave at six in the morning tomorrow. That means that we still have tonight to hang.  
  
Francie: I'm in.  
  
Will: Sorry. I have my Narcotics Anonymous Meeting tonight.  
  
Will paused.  
  
Will: So...When will you be back?  
  
Me: I forgot to tell you. This trip is a bit more long term. I'll be gone for about six months.  
  
Will: Six months.  
  
Francie: You won't miss my restaurant opening, will you?  
  
Me: I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
Francie left the room to make a cake for me to eat on the plane.  
  
Will: Is this C.I.A.?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Will: Are you the only one going?  
  
Why did he have to be so darn curious?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Will: Who else?  
  
Me: Dad, Mom, and Vaughn.  
  
Will: Vaughn? He's going? I thought that he just worked behind a desk.  
  
Me: No, he's actually a good field agent.  
  
Will: You like him.  
  
Me: Do not.  
  
Will: Suuuuure you don't.  
  
He paused.  
  
Will: What's your cover, anyways.  
  
Me: I'm Soleil Derevko. I'm a fourth grade teacher. I'm engaged to Matthew Graham.  
  
Will: Who's Matthew Graham and why are you a teacher?  
  
Me: Matt is Vaughn's alias. And no, neither one of us came up with the fiancé part. I'm a teacher because Mom hid a ton of Intel in the school and I have to find it.  
  
Will: What's it about?  
  
Why was I even talking to him?  
  
Me: SD-6. This stuff could take them down...for good.  
  
Will: Oh.  
  
I went to my room and began packing. I put in old mission clothing, teacher- y clothing, work clothes, and normal clothes. I grabbed some jewelry and shoved it in there. I set the things Vaughn gave me in my bag. I looked around. What else should I take? I saw it. The picture frame.  
  
Will: So she does take it on business trips. Hmmm.  
  
I walked out of the room. I ate dinner and went clubbing with Francie. I went to bed at twelve. I set my alarm for five thirty. I was ready to go. I told Francie that a friend of mine would be picking me up in the morning.  
  
Francie: Is it the Picture Frame Guy?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Francie: Ooh! I have to meet him!  
  
I laughed at her enthusiasm.  
  
Me: Okay. Night.  
  
Francie: Night.  
  
I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................................... 


	3. Flight

Chapter Three: Flight  
  
I awoke to the shrill ringing of my alarm clock at five thirty. I yawned and got out of my warm, inviting bed. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and splashed really cold water on my face.  
  
There were huge bags under my eyes. I grabbed my huge compact of cover up and applied it. I put on the rest of my make-up and went back into my room. I knew that I shouldn't even sit on my bed. If I did, I would easily fall asleep and sleep until kingdom come.  
  
I was about to put on a black shirt when Francie came into the room.  
  
Francie: You're wearing THAT?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
I was a little offended. I mean, who is she to judge me when she thinks that Will has good hair?  
  
Francie: Oh, come on! Don't be an old maid, Syd!  
  
Me: I'll have you know that I am twenty-eight years old! I am not an old maid.  
  
Francie: You like this guy.  
  
I tried to interrupt her there, but she ignored me.  
  
Francie: You should dress a little differently, show a little more skin, Syd.  
  
She held up a leather miniskirt to prove her point.  
  
Me: He's seen me in less than that before. Believe me, he's seen a lot of skin.  
  
Francie raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Francie: Oh, really. When?  
  
I was blushing furiously.  
  
Me: Eeew, FRANCIE! You have a dirty mind! He has sooo not seen me like that!  
  
Francie smirked at my discomfort. She shrugged.  
  
Francie: Maybe he wants to see you like that.  
  
She smirked again. I would not let my face flush. I focused on my inner Irina. Mom would not blush. Mom would be observing, not speaking until the moment was perfect...And then, she would pounce on you, like a cat, jarring your senses with a blow that she knew would get to you. She knew this, of course, because she watched and waited and calculated for the right time and thing...she was not one to waste words.  
  
Me: Francie, I can assure you that he does not think of me in that way or in any other related way.  
  
Little did we know, that minutes earlier, Vaughn had woken up to images of me like that. He grudgingly admitted that to me months later.  
  
Francie: Sure.  
  
She paused. She picked up a white shiny dress with slits up to the top of my thighs.  
  
Francie: How about this?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Francie was determined. She would find something for me, whether I liked it or not. She grabbed a rubber turquoise tube top and a fire engine red miniskirt. She searched the floor and found a hot pink leather duster. She grabbed a pair of six-inch clear stilettos. She finished the outfit with silver hoop earrings and a gold choker with a blue sapphire shaped like a raindrop the size of my ear.  
  
Francie: This is soo you.  
  
I looked skeptically at the clothes. I snorted.  
  
Me: Yeah right. Francie, you are not a fashion designer. If you were, I'd listen to you.  
  
Francie looked mad. She gave me a death glare.  
  
Francie: You will wear this, or you will have to buy dinner for a year.  
  
That shut me up. I was a super spy. I could kick her butt in more languages than she could know. I would deal with her later.  
  
Me: Okay, fine.  
  
I begrudgingly put the clothes on. Francie smiled. A few moments later, the doorbell rung.  
  
Francie: Yay! I finally get to meet Mr. Picture Frame!  
  
She went to open the door. She opened the door and a smiling, relaxed Vaughn stood there. In his arms, he held a steaming pizza box.  
  
Vaughn: Joey's Pizza?  
  
Me: Come on in! And you brought food!  
  
I was giggling. Vaughn shrugged.  
  
Vaughn: I owe you for getting me food yesterday. It was the least I could do.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
Me: What about Mom?  
  
Francie: What about your mom?  
  
Vaughn: I left your dad to pick her up.  
  
We smirked. Francie had a confused look on her face.  
  
Francie: What? I thought that your mom was dead.  
  
We turned around at the same time.  
  
Me and Vaughn: She's not.  
  
Francie: So this is the picture frame guy. He's hotter than I thought he'd be.  
  
Vaughn blushed.  
  
Francie: Yep, that man is one gorgeous man.  
  
She paused.  
  
Francie: Can I steal him from you, Syd?  
  
Vaughn looked scared. He grabbed unto my arm for dear life.  
  
Francie: That reminds me, we haven't been properly introduced.  
  
Vaughn: I'm Michael Vaughn. I work with Sydney at the bank.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
Vaughn finally took a look at me. He doubled over, choking on the pizza. He regained control after a moment.  
  
Vaughn: You look...Well...Amazing!  
  
I blushed. I averted my eyes.  
  
Me: Thanks.  
  
Vaughn: You're welcome.  
  
Me: Well, Fran, we've got to be going now. Bye.  
  
I waved at Francie. I then grabbed Vaughn's hand firmly in my own, snatched the pizza box, and put it in Vaughn's other hand. I pulled him along while I grabbed my luggage. I then kicked the door open, getting a curious look from Francie, and dragged the baggage out the door.  
  
A man stepped out of the limo. It was Weiss. He grabbed my bags and moved to put them in the trunk. I slammed the door open and slid in. Devlin greeted us.  
  
Devlin: Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow.  
  
He nodded at us.  
  
Devlin: Next time, Agent Bristow, I'd appreciate it if you wore more clothing. Just because you have a nice body doesn't mean that you have to go and show it off to Agent Vaughn here.  
  
Vaughn: DEVLIN!  
  
Devlin: Vaughn, wait, I'm not finished! You need to dress like you are not in a Britney Spears movie. You are too old for this costumery. Barbie dolls wear more clothing than you!  
  
Me: Shut up, Devlin! You are not, nor have ever been my father. You have no control over me. You have absolutely no right to insult my wardrobe, I mean, you wear the same suit every single day! I've worn much less clothing for SD-6 missions.  
  
Devlin: You were probably about to do what you did to Noah!  
  
That struck a nerve. Vaughn flinched at the name. Typical, I thought. I understood the meaning beneath his words. He meant that I was a slut.  
  
Me: Well...Well...YOU LIKE MY MOM!  
  
I was a spy. There was no way that I couldn't pick up on this. Both Devlin and Sloane were in love with my mom. After saying that, I slapped Devlin so hard that he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Vaughn and I moved to the back seat. Weiss came in a minute later.  
  
Weiss: SYDNEY! What did you do to him?  
  
Me: He got what he deserved.  
  
That shut him up. He began driving. Vaughn and I ate pizza and laughed and watched TV. Weiss would drop Devlin off at HQ. We were going to meet up with Mom and Dad at the airport. Weiss dropped us off.  
  
As we gathered our bags and left the car, I had a feeling that I would enjoy this trip very much.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................................ 


	4. Tell Me a Bedtime Story!

Chapter Four: Can I Have a Bedtime Story?  
  
Vaughn and I boarded the plane. We sat down nearby to Mom. There was a table there. Mom and Dad were sitting on one side, while Vaughn and I sat on the other one.  
  
Dad looked mad at Mom, again. Mom smiled at me.  
  
Mom: Hello Sydney...Michael.  
  
Me: Hi Mom!  
  
Vaughn: Hello Mrs. Bristow.  
  
Uh oh. Dad would be mad at this. He did realize that I wanted him alive, right? Mom, on the other hand looked positively delighted. A huge grin overtook her face and she motioned to me.  
  
Mom: You made a good choice, dear. He's so polite and handsome and intelligent.  
  
I turned the color of my jacket. Could Mom like Vaughn more than I did?  
  
Me: Well, he's not blind! Anyone could see that you like Dad! Mom! He and I are not...  
  
Mom: Sure, dear. You go for it, Girl!  
  
Me: MOM!  
  
Dad then took a look at me.  
  
Dad: What are you wearing!  
  
I looked down at my outfit.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, Francie made me wear this. Said that if I didn't, I'd have to buy my dinner for six months. She can cook, I can't.  
  
I shrugged. Vaughn was smirking.  
  
Vaughn: A super-spy can't cook even a simple meal?  
  
He began laughing. Suddenly my Dad butted in.  
  
Dad: Mr. Vaughn, don't think that you are excused from what you said earlier. I may respect you, but that doesn't give you the right to insult me.  
  
He stormed off. Vaughn yelled after him.  
  
Vaughn: I wasn't saying that to you. And, technically you and Irina are still married. Besides, you are playing a married couple already. That was meant as a compliment to Irina, by the way.  
  
Me: Mom, I want to go to sleep now, okay?  
  
Mom: Can I tell you a bedtime story?  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
Unbeknownst to any of us, Dad was watching from the back of the plane.  
  
Mom: I am going to tell you how your father and I met.  
  
We nodded.  
  
Mom: What I am about to tell you no one else knows. The KGB had chosen two men for me to possibly seduce.  
  
Vaughn: Who?  
  
Mom: Your father, and Arvin Sloane. Your father dropped off the list when they discovered that he was married. Even I would not seduce a married man.  
  
Anyways, I was on vacation in L.A. The KGB had only told me Sloane's first name, so I had no clue what he looked like. I was at a pool. Anyway, I was walking to get some food when a guy rammed into me, spilling his drink and popcorn all over me.  
  
He had been talking to a man at his side at the time. He didn't even apologize for bumping into me! Your father grabbed a towel and immediately began trying to dry my swimsuit, but to no avail. I shooed his capable hands away and picked the popcorn out of my bikini top.  
  
I said: It's okay.  
  
Then I back-flipped into the pool. I came out a few seconds later.  
  
Your father said: Who are you?  
  
I Said: Laura Valenshakoff. And you?  
  
Your father said: Jack Bristow. Pleased to meet you.  
  
We shook hands. Arvin then walked up to me. He didn't have Emily then. Emily was originally meant for your father, you know. She was also a Russian spy. She was like a sister to me. She was my partner in crime. That is exactly why I saved her from her husband's mercy killing.  
  
Arvin said: Will you go out with me? I'm Arvin Sloane, by the way.  
  
I said: No thank you. I think that we would be better off as just friends, and I hardly know you.  
  
I don't think that he has ever gotten over that. To this day, he still holds resentment and jealousy towards your father, Sydney. I think that he's in love with me...he has been for nearly thirty-five years.  
  
Anyway, he stormed off. I walked up to your father.  
  
He said: Hey, would you like to go somewhere on Friday?  
  
I said: Sure. Call me. But, don't tell your friend. I don't want him to get hurt.  
  
I then wrote my number on his hand.  
  
Mom looked up to find us asleep with our hands clasped together and heads on top of each other. She thought that that was the cutest thing ever, I swear. She didn't stop bellyaching about it for a few weeks. Dad stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Dad: Since when have you cared about hurting anyone?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................................................. 


	5. Unwanted Unrequited Company

Hey! Here's another chapter of my weird fic.I have a lot of chapters left. The other day, I discovered that I tend to use dialogue a LOT in this fic.So just warning ya', Jack and Irina bicker endlessly, Syd yells at them, Vaughn's.Well, we'll get to that later.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, my name's JJ and I own Alias.Riight.Suure.  
  
Chapter Five: Unwanted Unrequited Company  
  
Dad approached Mom slowly. Dad stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard a noise. This noise woke me up.  
  
Dad: What was that?  
  
Mom looked around cautiously.  
  
Mom: Good question.  
  
Me: Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you both go out and look for whatever made the sound. I'll stay here...  
  
Mom: With Vaughn.  
  
I glared at Mom.  
  
Mom: What? I saw you two cuddling.  
  
I glared at Mom again.  
  
Mom: What? Just ask your dad if you don't believe me.  
  
I looked over to Dad for conformation. He nodded. I sighed.  
  
Me: Just go already!  
  
Mom opened a compartment in the plane. She pulled out flashlights, guns, night vision goggles, walkie-talkies, hats, gloves, and socks.  
  
Dad: What are the hats for?  
  
Dad had already put the socks over his shoes, gloves, and the glasses on.  
  
Mom ignored the question, a first in her case, and threw a flashlight at Dad. She chucked a gun and a walkie-talkie at him too. She then put on some fingerless gloves and yanked the socks over her shoes, so she could move silently. I was impressed at her speed. The glasses went on. Dad also seemed to be impressed, a first in his case.  
  
Mom: For this.  
  
She shoved a hat on his head.  
  
Mom: Here.  
  
Dad protested.  
  
Dad: Irina, stop it.  
  
Mom continued shoving the hat on Dad's head. This action caused his hair to be messed up. Dad was coming up with a plan, and a back-up plan, and another back up plan...etc.  
  
I saw the sneaky look on Dad's face. He was going to pull a fast one on Mom. And, sure enough, Dad's hand reached up and grabbed Mom's. Mom looked surprised and stopped struggling. Dad then promptly flipped her unto the ground. I laughed. Mom's instincts kicked in, and she flipped into a standing position.  
  
Dad: I asked nicely.  
  
Mom: Okay, it's go time. Bye Syd.  
  
She threw me a gun and a flashlight.  
  
Mom: Make good use of those.  
  
Me: I will.  
  
Mom and Dad slinked through the doorway.  
  
Dad: Let's split up.  
  
Mom: Okay. I'll go this way.  
  
She pointed to the right.  
  
Mom: You go that way.  
  
She pointed towards the left.  
  
Dad: Let's rendezevous back at the huge eagle in approx. 20 min., okay?  
  
Mom: Okay.  
  
They split up.  
  
Mom looked around with her goggles on night vision. She saw nothing.  
  
Dad: This is SpyDaddy to...whoever you are. Nothing over here. Any luck?  
  
Mom: This is Mama Hari to SpyDaddy...Negative SpyDaddy.  
  
Dad: Roger that, Mama Hari. Notify me when you see something.  
  
Mom kept walking, looking for anything. She saw nothing. That is, until she came to a huge Soviet flag. Mom was confused. What was a huge Soviet flag doing in the middle of a C.I.A. aircraft? The U.S.S.R. had died out decades ago. Hmm...something was amiss.  
  
Mom, however, did what she had been trained to do. She saluted the flag. And then, and only then, did she radio Dad.  
  
Mom: This is Mama Hari to SpyDaddy, we have a situation here.  
  
Dad cursed and grabbed the walkie-talkie.  
  
Dad: What is it, Mama Hari?  
  
Mom: SpyDaddy, what would a huge Soviet flag be doing in the middle of a C.I.A. aircraft decades after the Soviet Union fell?  
  
Dad was stunned. He recovered quickly, however.  
  
Dad: Wouldn't you know, Mama Hari? I mean, you are a Rooski!  
  
Mom: Yeah, so what. I haven't even been to Russia for ten years, SpyDaddy.  
  
Dad: I find that hard to believe, Mama Hari. Anyways, where are your coordinates?  
  
Mom: Well, SpyDaddy, I can see the Eagle's beak from here, so I'd say about ten minutes away from it.  
  
Dad: Okay. I'm closing in, Mama Hari.  
  
Mom: Okay.  
  
Mom looked around. She saw a flash of movement.  
  
Mom: SpyDaddy, I just saw something.  
  
Dad: Roger that, Mama Hari. I'm on my way.  
  
Dad arrived a few seconds later.  
  
Dad: Where was the movement, Irina?  
  
Mom motioned to an area behind the flag. Dad nodded.  
  
Dad: Gotcha.  
  
Mom: I'm there.  
  
Mom went and poked around. She found a person crying in the corner. It was Will. Will looked at Mom.  
  
Will: SYDNEY! I was soo worried. I heard that noise and I thought we were all going to die. You're alright, right? I knew you would save me.  
  
Dad: From himself.  
  
Will then gave Mom a bone-crunching hug. Mom patted Will awkwardly on the back. Will then did the unspeakable.  
  
What I mean is, he KISSED my MOM! Gross, huh? Will kissed Mom, who did not kiss back. The look on Mom's face clearly read "Ahhhhhhh!". Even, Dad was grossed out. I mean, Will put his tongue down Mom's throat, for crying out loud. And the saddest part is, he was doing that to me in his sick, little head.  
  
Gag me! As soon as Mom could, she broke away from Will. Mom smiled a very weak, and obviously fake smile. She imitated me.  
  
Mom: I'm sorry. I'm taken. Vaughn and I are getting married! Isn't that great, Will?  
  
Dad: Good job.  
  
He whispered these words, he had done this a lot around Will. Dad began openly smirking at Will's distraught look. Mom said that it took all she had to not burst out laughing and throw up. I was not happy with her little joke. She had hurt my friend.  
  
Will started crying. Mom wiped her lips with her gloved hands. Then, Mom hawked a lugee right in Will's face. This caused him to cry harder. Dad smiled.  
  
Dad: That's my girl.  
  
He patted Mom on the back proudly. She grinned.  
  
Mom: Now, there's only one thing I need to make the ucky feeling go away. Besides taking a shower.  
  
Dad: What?  
  
Mom: This...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................................... 


	6. Unexpected

Chapter Six: Unexpected  
  
Mom leaned forward and kissed Dad. Dad, surprisingly, put up no resistance. Somehow, I have a feeling that even if he had, Mom would've kissed him. Resistance is futile, I guess.  
  
Dad was just about to do something his saner side would have been pissed off at him for months with, when someone spoke up.  
  
Sark: Nice to see that Mother's getting some action...with the Infamous Jack Bristow. I always knew she had a thing for you, Jack. And, by the looks of it, it seems to be reciprocated.  
  
Dad and Mom broke apart. Dad glared at Sark. Mom was smiling a very giddy smile. I noticed that Mom was a little out of it when she came back.  
  
Will barfed on the floor. This made Mom jump into Dad's arms because Will had barfed at her feet. I think that it took all Mom had to not kiss Dad again.  
  
Will: You kissed your own daughter, Jack. That's incest. I thought higher of you. I actually respected you.  
  
Sark seemed to catch on to my Mom's little joke, and he smirked. Mom's face was still dreamy.  
  
Sark: You stupid buffoon. THAT is Irina Derevko. She is not in anyway Sydney Bristow. Speaking of little Miss Bristow, where is she?  
  
Mom finally snapped out of it.  
  
Mom: She's in the flight area. With her fiancé.  
  
Mom smiled at that. She was obsessed.  
  
Sark: Fiancé? I suppose that you would be talking about Mr. Vaughn, am I correct?  
  
Mom smiled.  
  
Mom: Yes, that would be him.  
  
Will finally seemed to comprehend something.  
  
Will: Who's Irina Derevko?  
  
Dad: Agent of the KGB. Russian Citizen. The Man. And most importantly, Sydney's mother.  
  
Mom: Some family resemblance. I feel so very sorry for my poor, little, innocent daughter.  
  
Sark: What about your son?  
  
Mom: My son didn't have to deal with this monstrosity kissing or being in love with him.  
  
Mom pointed at Will. Sark grimaced.  
  
Sark: I see why you feel sorry for Syd now.  
  
Dad: Irina?  
  
Mom: Yes, Jack?  
  
Dad: Is Sark your son?  
  
Mom: Yes, Jack. Although I do wish that he would go by his real name instead of Sark.  
  
Will: Why does he go by Sark?  
  
Mom: When he was a little boy, I nicknamed him Special Angelic Royal Knight. He was a really perfect little kid.  
  
Sark: I'm not a perfect guy now, Mother?  
  
Mom: Why would you want to go by Sarcastic Anarchist: Ruthless Killer?  
  
Sark: It makes me tough.  
  
Sark pouted.  
  
Sark: Jack, we know exactly what question you want to ask.  
  
Dad ignored him.  
  
Sark: It's nice to finally meet you, Father. I've heard so much about you.  
  
Dad masked his surprise.  
  
Dad: Somehow I doubt your mother was positive that I was your father.  
  
Sark: You're right, Father. Be glad you weren't here during the 10 years she thought Sloane was my father. That man is despicable.  
  
Dad: Glad to see we agree on something.  
  
Sark: I feel sorry that Big Sis has to deal with him every day. We probably agree on the fact that Will Tippin is a disgrace...to the whole spy race.  
  
Dad: Yes. I heard of his sister. She's great at what she does. And to think that he passed Project Christmas with flying colors.  
  
Mom: Well, Arvin did choose him.  
  
Sark: Yet another sign of Arvin Sloane's incompetence. He's worse than that president of yours...What's his name.  
  
Will: George Reagan.  
  
Mom: Gosh, and I thought that Arvin was stupid.  
  
Mom then kicked Will unconscious.  
  
Sark: He's more likable unconscious.  
  
Dad: That's a fact.  
  
Sark and Dad got stuck carrying Will.  
  
Sark: Oy with the poodles! What has this man been eating?  
  
Dad: When your mother was 8 and 1/2 months pregnant and I had to carry her, she weighed only a fourth of this guy.  
  
Mom: John, what are you doing here?  
  
Sark: Well, you killed Uncle Alexander, and left our organization to me, while you were chatting it up with your honey-bunny in CIA custody.  
  
Dad: John? What in the world convinced you to name this bundle of joy John?  
  
Mom: It's not John, it's Johnathan A. Bristow.  
  
Sark: Mother has a thing for middle names that start with A. Her's, mine, Syd's.  
  
Sark: I'm named after you, Father. And Uncle Alexander too.  
  
Dad grunted.  
  
My little family had arrived at the door. I looked up from the sleeping beauty in my lap.  
  
Me: What happened?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......................... 


	7. Explanations

Chapter Seven: Explanations  
  
Sark: Nice to see you, Big Sis.  
  
I turned to Mom. I silently questioned her. She nodded.  
  
Me: It's nice to see you too, Sark.  
  
Dad smirked.  
  
Dad: His name's John. Not Sark, John.  
  
I laughed. Vaughn suddenly awoke.  
  
John: Ah, my brother-in-law finally awakes! You and Syd must've been busy.  
  
Vaughn: Brother-in-law?  
  
John: You are Sis's fiancé, right?  
  
Vaughn: You could say that, yes.  
  
Mom looked dazed. I snapped my fingers.  
  
Me: Wake up, Mom!  
  
Mom snapped out of it. Mom motioned to me.  
  
Mom: I have something to tell you.  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
Mom: I kissed your dad.  
  
I squealed.  
  
Me: Oh, Mom! That's great!  
  
I hugged Mom.  
  
Mom: That's not all. Your friend, Will, thought I was you. He kissed me. He was practically shoving his tongue down my throat!  
  
Mom shuddered. I was disgusted. Will had french-kissed my mom in front of my dad. Eeeww!  
  
Me: I pity you. Holy Valentciakoff's Grandma! WILL ERVIN TIPPIN! I'm gonna get you! No one kisses my mom and gets away with it!  
  
I kicked Will in the stomach. Hard. The sound of Vaughn's soothing voice caught my attention.  
  
Vaughn: Jack, is there a reason that your hair is messed up?  
  
Dad: Yes.  
  
Vaughn: Does it have to do with Irina?  
  
Dad was irritated.  
  
Dad: Yes.  
  
Vaughn: Did you and Irina...  
  
Dad was outraged.  
  
Dad: Mr. Vaughn! I cannot believe you! Why would you think such things? It would do you well to get your mind out of the gutter.  
  
Vaughn smirked. John smirked.  
  
John: Bro, they almost did. I saw it with my own two eyes.  
  
Dad glared at John.  
  
John: Hey, I'm not complaining about my parents finally getting the first action they've had in twenty years! Although, watching your parents make out is a bit gross.  
  
Vaughn and John high-fived. Dad picked up John and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
Will: That's child abuse!  
  
Dad: Can it, you!  
  
Dad kicked Will unconscious.  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
Mom: Jack, what if my baby's hurt?  
  
John got up from the floor. Mom worriedly rushed to his side.  
  
Mom: Sweetie, are you okay?  
  
John: Yes, Mother.  
  
John: Although Dad has a great left hook.  
  
I laughed.  
  
John: What do we do with this garbage?  
  
He pointed at Will.  
  
Dad smirked.  
  
Dad: I have a plan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......................  
  
Wasn't that a funny chapter? If you think so, review. 


	8. Parachutes

Well, this is a weird lil chapter. And the next chapter's SO short. I also realized that I rely heavily on dialog in this fic.  
  
P.S.- In case you didn't receive the memo, I DON'T OWN ALIAS! Me and the JJster have never been deluded about who actually owns the show. I do. Nah, just kidding.Not EVER happening.  
  
Chapter Eight: Parachutes  
  
Dad whispered something to Mom. She grinned demonically. Dad smirked.  
  
Dad grabbed a parachute. John stuffed it on Will. Mom kicked Will awake. Vaughn then picked Will up and threw him out of the plane.  
  
Me: Holy Monkey Poop!  
  
I glared at Vaughn. I glared at Dad and Mom. I glared at John.  
  
Me: Vaughn! How could you!  
  
Vaughn: Please...  
  
Me: No, no por favors! A mí no me gusta Miguel! Yo estoy tonta! Adiós los dientes de Miguel! Miguel no es amigo de mí! Por que? Gracias por nada! La verguënza en tú! Mí corazon no de tú! A mí me gusta ver como tú sabes mí cuanto jugar con corazon de tú! Miguel, tú es muerte!  
  
Vaughn: Let me explain...  
  
Me: Expliquémelo! Rapido! Yo no muchas hora!  
  
Vaughn: I'm...  
  
Me: Basta! Silencio! Tú necesitas ayuda! Fuera! Dejame en paz!  
  
Vaughn touched me on the arm. I was mad!  
  
Me: No lo toques! Yo quiero pongan la computadora encima de el cabeza de Miguel! Quoi donne te juste pour touche me? Je haïr Michel! Sois tranquille! Tu es non Mon Ange Gardien! Tu es Un Mitoyen Diable! Tu es la boue de terre! Te tous espérez me pour vis parmi les git et secrets cela avec le vie de espionnage! Je haïr ca! Je desirent cela te noyai aux la eau de rouge pelote! Vie fus mieux avant l'on vu chacune autre!  
  
Vaughn: Juste chez te! Je laissa te gri sur mon epaulé et cette comment payer me pour mon bonne agit! Tous je suis essayant pour faire fait aider te! Je peut non-crois je prit un reel interessez aux te! Parce de te, je vissa protocole! Parce de te, je avez formai un emotive attacha et eus pour vois Dr. Barnett! Te es disant cela ensemble an mitoyen rien pour te! Te es telle un professionnel agent! Te es mon seule vice!  
  
Me: Dosviedanya, Maman! La caixa, Padre! Don't touch it! Tenha um dia encantador!  
  
I stormed out. I fell on the bed and punched the pillow. I had a weird dream involving Vaughn. Not like that!  
  
I woke up.  
  
Me: Fare no gelo lo torto!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............................................................  
  
Translations:  
  
No, no pleases! I hate Michael! I was foolish! Goodbye Michael's teeth! Michael is not my friend! Why? Thanks for nothing! Shame on you! My heart is not yours! I'd love to see how you think of me after I play with your heart! Michael, you're dead! - Spanish  
  
Explain it to me! Faster! I don't have much time! - Spanish  
  
Stop it! Silence! You need help! Get out! Leave me alone! - Spanish  
  
Don't touch me! I want to put the computer on top of Michael's head! What gives you the right to touch me? I hate Michael! Be quiet! You are not My Guardian Angel! You are a mean devil! You are the mud of the earth! You all expect me to live among the lies and secrets that come with the life of espionage! I hate it! I wish you drowned in the water of the red ball! Life was better before we saw each other! - Spanish, French  
  
Right back at you! I let you cry on my shoulder and this is how you pay me for my good acts! All I am trying to do is help you! I cannot believe I took a real interest in you! Because of you, I screwed protocol! Because of you, I formed an emotional attachment and had to see Dr. Barnett! You are saying this whole year meant nothing to you! You are such a professional agent! You are my only vice! - French  
  
Goodbye, Mom! The box, Dad! Have a lovely day! - Russian, French, Portuguese, Spanish  
  
Don't frost the pie! - Italian  
  
This took FOREVER to translate. And yes, English is my first language, but I intend to learn many, many more. Another chap coming your way. But it's SHORT, VERY VERY short.With the exception of Apology (which is a whole fic, so it SHOULD be longer), it is the SHORTEST chapter and thing I've ever written.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Sweeties, replies make me happy. So, write them. And I will update. 


	9. Settling In

This is a short lil chapter. Don't expect much. It's not funny.  
  
Alias sure isn't mine and it never will be. I've gotten over it, how about you?  
  
Chapter Nine: Settling In  
  
We got out of the plane. We parted ways. Mom and Dad went one way, with John. Vaughn and I the other.  
  
The silence in the car was tense.  
  
We arrived at the apartment. We found that it had only one bed. The couch was rickety. It was perfectly comfortable to sit on, but sleeping on it was another matter.  
  
I know this because I tried to make Vaughn do it. It didn't work. There were two guestrooms, which the doors opened fine to when you were not trying to go to sleep in them. I couldn't shake off the feeling that Weiss was trying to set us up. I would seriously kill him when I was back in L.A.  
  
So me and Vaughn were forced to share the same bed for the night and every night after that.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
I think ya'll expected too much out of that. But don't worry, a longer chap is coming.Oh, and review.BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY *sings* 


	10. First Day of School

Readers, here's the long chap I was speaking of. Have fun. The Recess kids are introduced. And this is where it becomes a crossover.  
  
Look, I know I don't own Alias. But I know a great support group for people who think they do when they don't.  
  
Chapter Ten: First Day of School  
  
I woke up with something warm wrapped around me. It was Vaughn's arm, I realized later. I jumped up and got out of the warm bed. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:47.  
  
School began at 8:30. We would have to hustle.  
  
Me: Vaughn! Time to wake up!  
  
Vaughn rolled over.  
  
Vaughn: Don't!...No...NOOOOOO...Frost the pie...I don't care what Will says...he's a stupid freak...can't you realize he's in love with you? No? How dense can a person be?...Hey, it's not my fault that he's trying to steal my woman...  
  
I giggled. Vaughn suddenly woke up.  
  
Vaughn: Hey, Syd.  
  
He yawned.  
  
I put on some coffee while Vaughn showered. I made toast. I called Vaughn, but he couldn't hear me. I walked into the bathroom. I saw...I saw...  
  
Vaughn in only a towel! He looked up and saw me. I saw him gulp and blush. I guess I was blushing too. He smiled and left the room. I took my shower, I was preoccupied, however.  
  
Vaughn had used this same shower. Great! Now I had the image of Vaughn in only a towel imprinted in my brain. I shook my head. I would forget that. It was all about the kids.  
  
I got out, put on clothes and walked in to find Vaughn eating toast. I chugged the coffee and looked at the clock. It was 8:03. We had to get a move on.  
  
I grabbed Vaughn's hand and pulled him around. I picked up our briefcases and stacked the in his arms. On top of one another. Okay, Sydney, get your mind out of the gutter!  
  
Vaughn and I hopped in the car. We drove to the school.  
  
I walked out onto the full playground. I was walking and all of a sudden these children came running out. A boy, of average height, with brown hair and eyes, fell onto me. Me thinking fast, pushed him to Vaughn.  
  
The kid was wearing a green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a red backwards baseball cap. I looked over and saw the 4 girls chasing him. They were all dressed in stylish fashions with chic haircuts and make-up covering their faces. They were what their peers would call, the "Girly-Girls".  
  
Blonde: Like, TJ, we totally haven't like finished your makeover yet!  
  
I heard a sound and turned around. There stood a girl that looked, well tough. She wore an orange ski cap with a black dress, leather jacket, orange and red tights, and to top it all of, huge black leather boots. She had black hair and brown eyes. She posed a menacing figure.  
  
The Punk: Back off, Ashley's!  
  
The snotty rich girls snorted.  
  
Brunette: As if YOU could do anything to us, Spin-Ugly. You are like such a loser. Just like get your ugly face out of here!  
  
Spin-whatever her name was rolled up her sleeves. She crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Spin-whatever: Yah wanna make somethin' of it, Powderpuff? 'Cause we both know I could kick your butts into 5th recess. Put the man down and no one gets hurt!  
  
Ashley's: Ooh! Scandalous! Spinelli and TJ sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- G...  
  
I interrupted them. Spinelli looked livid. She was moving forward slowly.  
  
Me: Girls, you let TJ go. Spinelli does not like TJ. You leave them alone, you hear me?  
  
Everyone looked at me. The Ashley's obliged, throwing TJ to the floor. I glared at them.  
  
Me: You apologize to TJ and Spinelli right this instant!  
  
Ashley's: Sorry.  
  
Spinelli helped TJ up. TJ gratefully hugged her. The Ashley's saw this and were about ready to remark on it. I glared at them. This stopped them in their tracks.  
  
Spinelli turned to me.  
  
Spinelli: Who're you?  
  
I looked her in the eyes, unfazed.  
  
Me: I'm Miss Derevko, but for the time being, you can call me Soleil.  
  
Spinelli laughed.  
  
Spinelli: I can't even pronounce those words.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Me: You can call me Sol. I'm Miss Grotke's substitute.  
  
Spinelli and TJ did a double take.  
  
TJ: So you're going to be my teacher?  
  
I nodded.  
  
The Ashley's spoke up.  
  
Ashley's: Who's the hottie next to you?  
  
I smirked and Vaughn had the grace to blush. I had to tread over my words carefully.  
  
Me: He is irresistible, isn't he? I'm positive that he can introduce himself, the cute little devil. I really wonder what he thinks when he looks in the mirror: Is it modesty or blindness?  
  
I smirked at Vaughn. I liked flirting with him. What did I just think? I needed to banish those thoughts. Just platonic. Think of Will. Will. I wrinkled my nose. That would do.  
  
Vaughn: Actually, I can't. I, uhh, don't remember my alias.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. I giggled. I sighed.  
  
Me: There's been a change of plans. He will not introduce himself. Mr. Professional over there is Mister Graham or Matthew.  
  
Vaughn blushed.  
  
Vaughn: You can call me Matt.  
  
Spinelli looked from him to me. She smirked skeptically.  
  
Spinelli: He looks more like your boyfriend to me.  
  
Ashley's: Scandalous!  
  
I shot another glare at them.  
  
Me: He's not. We are just friends, like Spinelli and TJ. Right, Spinelli and TJ? Or is there something more we need to know about?  
  
My eyes glittered dangerously. I didn't notice Vaughn's hurt look for a moment. Spinelli looked mad.  
  
Spinelli: Look, ya'll might be a teacher. But no teacher has the right to say stuff like that to me, even if I like them. Do you wanna go? 'Cause if you keep saying crud like that, you will go down. I mean it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........................................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Did ya'll lahke that? Lol.If you liked it, friends, please reply and bring some joy to my life. 


	11. Smackdown, Spinelli Style

Well, readers, I'm seriously wondering who are my readers. But for those people who actually do read it, well, ya'll are great and hugs to y'all. Alias ain't mine. Never was, and never will be.  
  
Chapter 11: Smackdown, Spinelli Style  
  
I smiled at Spinelli.  
  
Me: Someone who stands up for her beliefs. I like that. I won't fight you. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?  
  
The bell rung. The kids ran past us. I waltzed up the stairs. I entered the school that would be my home for 6 months. We walked to our classroom.  
  
Vaughn, being a gentleman, opened the door for me. I nodded a thanks and walked in. The children stared at me.  
  
TJ: Hey, guys.  
  
I walked to the front with Vaughn.  
  
Me: Hello, Class. I am your substitute teacher Ms. Derevko. This guy is my partner, Mr. Graham. We will be substituting for the next 6 months.  
  
Vaughn laughed.  
  
Vaughn: You better get used to us.  
  
A kid in green clothes with a militial buzz cut raised his hand.  
  
Buzz-Kid: How do you say your last name?  
  
I smiled.  
  
Me: You start out with Dere. Like "over dere". Say it, children!  
  
Children: Dere.  
  
Me; Next you say Rev. Like revving a motorcycle. Say it!  
  
Children: Rev.  
  
Me: Last of all, you say Ko. Put the words together now!  
  
Children: Dere-rev-ko.  
  
I beamed.  
  
Me: Good job, Class!  
  
I paused.  
  
Me: My last name is Russian.  
  
Buzz-Kid: Okay.  
  
I brightened up.  
  
Me: Okay, I want all of you to tell me your names and etc.  
  
Class: Okay.  
  
I glared at Vaughn.  
  
Me: You know that you're not a silent partner.  
  
Vaughn: Well, you weren't helping and you seemed totally in your element...And, Hey! Why am I being nice to you. Did I just forget what you said to me two nights ago? What happened to "Je desirent cela te noyai aux la eau de la rouge pelote!"?  
  
I glared at him.  
  
Me: There are young, impressionable children here! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I wish we never met!  
  
Vaughn's eyes shimmered with anger.  
  
Vaughn: Don't you go turn this around on me! Why do you even have the right to be mad at me, Miss He's soo irresistible?  
  
I raised my voice higher.  
  
Me: YOU THREW my BEST FRIEND out of the window of a CARGO PLANE, and I'M SUPPOSED to be OKAY with THAT?  
  
Vaughn: For CRYING OUT LOUD, he KISSED your MOM! He WOULD HAVE KISSED you! WHAT was I SUPPOSED to DO? If I didn't do it, YOUR DAD WOULD HAVE!  
  
Me: YOU, SARK, MOM, DAD! WHY does EVERYBODY HATE Will?  
  
Vaughn: MAYBE it's because HE got HIMSELF KIDNAPPED 2 times! And BOTH times, WE HAD to SAVE his PATHETIC BUTT times! And the ONLY REASON we did IT was so YOU WOULDN'T BE HURT AGAIN! WE LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!  
  
I was shell-shocked. Had Vaughn just admitted that he loved me?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....................................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Did ya'll like that? Okay. Reviews are appreciated.HINT HINT.I like having rabid fans.HINT HINT. 


	12. Sydney the Homemaker

Hey readers, want another update? If there ARE any readers out there.Here's one. I don't own Alias. I'm not JJ Abrams. I do have genius tendencies though.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Sydney the Homemaker  
  
While Vaughn and I were arguing, the kids plotted. They set us on a wagon and carted us off to the Janitor's old office. Vaughn and I were too busy yelling at each other to notice.  
  
They dumped us off inside the closet. I dusted off my clothes, for the floor was very dusty. Vaughn did the same. I looked around, stunned. Before me was a large room.  
  
In one corner, there was a mahogany cabinet with cleaning supplies in it. In the other corner, there was a cushy velvet chair, a hard ebony desk with gold trim, an empty pine bookcase, and the newest hi-tech computer model. In another corner there was a shiny refrigerator, silver stove, marble countertops, ivory and glass cabinets with gold trim, a cream Parisian table with gold inlay and matching seats with white cushions with gold trim on them, and beautiful blue tiled floor.  
  
In the last corner, there was an impressive little building. It was a bathroom. The inside had malachite tiling, shiny emerald wallpaper, a deep green door, a marble sink and tub with golden-clawed feet, a toilet, a shower, and a full-length mirror.  
  
In the middle, there was a black leather couch, a cherry coffee table, and a silver big screen television. The walls were huge and went up for miles. The walls were painted sky blue with clouds and they were mirrored glass, there were huge burgundy curtains with gold trim covering the walls. The walls had huge shelves that went up the sides. The shelves were box shaped and made of gold. The place was very fancy.  
  
There was a huge ladder on the side of the wall. I presumed that it lead up to the shelves. I turned around and tried the door. It didn't work.  
  
Me: Looks like we're stuck in here.  
  
Vaughn: Yeah.  
  
Me: I'm going to go up that ladder, which you will hold unless I tell you to catch something, alright?  
  
Vaughn: Okay.  
  
I began climbing the ladder while Vaughn held it. Each shelf had a label. The order went as such:  
  
Shelf 1- Teaching/School Supplies  
  
Shelf 2- Children's Clothes  
  
Shelf 3- Children's Books/Textbooks  
  
Shelf 4- Toys  
  
Shelf 5- Teacher's Supplies  
  
Shelf 6- Teacher's Clothing  
  
Shelf 7- Linens  
  
Shelf 8- Books/Movies  
  
Shelf 9- Food  
  
Shelf 10- Activities/Ways to Spend Free Time  
  
Shelf 11- Technology  
  
Shelf 12- Passports/Disguises  
  
Shelf 13- Personal Care Items  
  
Impressive. I wondered who exactly had worked here. The Disguises thing seemed a bit fishy.  
  
Me: Vaughn, you're going to have to catch a lot of things. We might be in here for a while.  
  
Vaughn: Okay.  
  
Vaughn let go of the ladder. He stepped back.  
  
I climbed into Shelf 6. I grabbed some female clothes and some male. I stuck my hand out of the box and released them. I grabbed more and more until I thought I had enough.  
  
I climbed up to Shelf 7. I grabbed 47 multi-colored throw pillows, 2 regular pillows, 2 pillow covers, some sheets and 9 colorful blankets. I tossed them down the same way as before.  
  
Next I climbed to Shelf 9. I threw some food down. I went up to 10, then 13. I grabbed some stuff each time and tossed it down. I finally climbed down the ladder.  
  
I ran around and grabbed the stuff. I put on an apron, draped blankets over my shoulders, tied towels on my shoulders and around my waist, I put sheets over my head.  
  
I ran to the bathroom. I plopped it all down. I put towels in the racks and little closet. I grabbed the tissues and pulled them through the opening in a pretty golden box. I threw a rug on the floor and set small towels by the sink and large ones by the tub.  
  
I put soap in the soap dispenser and plunked soap down by the tub. I ran to the next room. I pulled the couch out into a bed and sheeted it. I put the pillows on and covered it with a blanket. I set another blanket on top of this one, straight down the middle. I arranged the pillows on the top. I set a blanket on the edge of the bed and put the rest in chairs and couches.  
  
I ran to the kitchen, stocked the fridge, and began making hot chocolate. I finished up by throwing a generous helping of marshmallows in the chocolaty mixture. I opened a family size can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup. I made the soup and set the table.  
  
Me: Food's ready!  
  
Vaughn had been watching television. He grunted and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Vaughn: Whoa! You make this?  
  
I nodded. I grabbed his arm and yanked him to the table.  
  
Me: Monosyllabic Man, it's time for you to eat.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Ya'll must've liked that.And even if you did, review. I like happy reviews.Reviewage=Updateage.;D 


	13. A Meal With Michael

Yo! Readers! Update! Fun! Note!  
  
I.DO.NOT.OWN.ALIAS.  
  
I will never know the sweet smell of Alias's success. I will never have a celebratory drink with the very talented cast and crew. I will never live in a mansion and have guys flock to me.Not saying that JJ has GUYS flock to him, because he probably doesn't and if he did, he'd probably be scared and they'd probably be asking him for a date with JG.But y'know.Whatever. That was a very Marshall-like tangent. I should put Marshall in this story. But he'll probably be at the end. ANYWAYS.  
  
TO THE STORY.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: A Meal With Michael  
  
Vaughn and I ate our food in silence. I finally could not stand the silence any longer. I threw my spoon down with a plink and stopped eating.  
  
Me: Okay, are you going to pull a Mr. Freeze on me any longer?  
  
Vaughn: What do you mean? I'm acting exactly the same towards you as before we fought.  
  
Me: Right, and my mom's name is Virginia. If you're mad at me, then just come out and say so.  
  
Vaughn's face hardened.  
  
Vaughn: I'm not mad at you.  
  
I was getting frustrated.  
  
Me: Look, we both know you are. I don't really care if you yell at me. Just let it out. Don't hold back just because you don't want to get me mad at you.  
  
Vaughn: I'm not.  
  
I snorted.  
  
Me: Look, sugar, denial ain't just a river in Egypt.  
  
Vaughn looked at me strangely. I realized my mistake. I willed myself not to blush.  
  
Me: I'm sorry. Can I have my Vaughn back? Please?  
  
Vaughn gave me a strange look again. Why did I keep saying the wrong things?  
  
Me: I'll do anything.  
  
Vaughn seemed to be thinking something over. He smirked.  
  
Vaughn: Anything?  
  
I smiled. Vaughn was back. I could burst into song, I was so happy.  
  
Me: Anything.  
  
Vaughn smiled.  
  
Vaughn: Okay, I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss.  
  
I smiled. I would have thought that it would have been something more humiliating or worse. But, now, I got to kiss him. I was giddy with excitement.  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
I smiled flirtily and Vaughn matched my smile.  
  
I leaned in. He leaned in. I moved closer. He moved closer. Our lips finally met. I kissed him with all I had. It was invigorating. He seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. We broke apart.  
  
Then Vaughn said something I'll never forget.  
  
Vaughn: That meant nothing to me. I assume it was the same for you, Sydney. Am I right?  
  
Me: Yes, but why?  
  
Vaughn: Did I do that? It was an experiment of mine, I just wanted to see what it felt like, and I was a bit surprised to feel nothing at all. I mean, you are a beautiful woman and I haven't gotten any action in forever.  
  
He kissed my hand.  
  
Me: Oh, right. Thanks. Me too.  
  
Vaughn: No, thank you. I really needed that.  
  
He kissed my hand again, and I blushed. I plastered on a fake Barbie smile.  
  
Me: Yeah, me too.  
  
I paused. I could feel that tears were coming on. Where to go. I looked around. I thought quickly.  
  
Me: Brr. It's cold in here. I'm gonna go get a blanket, alright?  
  
Vaughn: Okay.  
  
I speed walked to the ladder and away from Vaughn. I looked back. He blew me a kiss. I wanted to bang my head into a wall.  
  
I climbed the ladder. I stopped and got some clothes. I grabbed a pink leather bra, a black lacy top, a pair of clear stilettos, and a knee-length pink skirt with black beads on the end. I felt a smidge better. I went up into the linens one.  
  
I broke down, sobbing. The blankets muffled the sounds. Vaughn would hopefully be none the wiser. I grabbed some makeup, went to the bathroom, changed, and cleaned myself up.  
  
All along, I wondered. Was Vaughn lying to me when he said he would never play me?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
If ya'll liked it, please review. I like reviews and they're great.And happy and yeah. 


	14. Movies, Fake Cheer, and Escape

Hey my reados! Love ya'll. Alias doesn't belong to me. EVER. I'm gonna start updating chap after chap after this.Reviews are nice and I like them.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Movies, Fake Cheer, and Escape  
  
I grabbed some movies and popped them in the VCR. I was halfway through Titanic when I felt a strong pair of arms snake around my waist.  
  
Augh! The horror! Well, it wasn't bad that his arms were around my waist, I liked that. It was bad because of what he had done to me. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I couldn't. I wanted again to bang my head into the wall. I jumped up, an excuse ready in my mind.  
  
Me: Oh, Vaughn, I have to go up and get my Gameboy! I left it on the shelf when I got a blanket. Can you please stop the movie for me?  
  
I pouted for effect. He smiled.  
  
Vaughn: Of course, Babe.  
  
He sat down on the couch. There was the urge to bang my head into the wall again. I ran to the shelves. I climbed up to the shelf with the toys. I grabbed a Gameboy and a random cartridge. I then banged my head into the walls three times. It hurt, but it was worth it.  
  
Vaughn: Sweetie, what was that?  
  
Me: Oh, I uh, slipped.  
  
Vaughn: You slipped 3 times?  
  
Me: No, you see, I slipped, banged into the wall and hit my head on the floor.  
  
Vaughn: Ow.  
  
Me: You got that right.  
  
I climbed out. I felt rather woozy. I fell into the next step. I climbed out of that and slipped. Vaughn had to have super hearing or something, because he caught me before I could get myself banged up any more.  
  
Me: Thanks.  
  
I managed a weak smile.  
  
Vaughn: You're welcome, Milady.  
  
He carried me to the couch, where I promptly hit my head on the arm.  
  
Me: Ow!  
  
It was at the really sad part. Now normally I wouldn't cry, but tonight had been so bad and I really needed to cry. The fact that Vaughn had just snuggled me up against him didn't make me feel any better. I burst into tears. My tears soon turned into loud wailing sobs. I hurt all over, from my head to my toes.  
  
Vaughn heard this.  
  
Vaughn: What's wrong?  
  
I smiled thinly.  
  
Me: Nothing. It's just...This part gets me every time.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, okay.  
  
He paused. He looked at me again.  
  
Vaughn: You sure?  
  
I nodded.  
  
I had to get out of this place, I thought when he kissed the top of my head. I remembered that I had my cellphone. I got up.  
  
Vaughn: Hey, where are you going?  
  
I faked a smile.  
  
Me: Popcorn. Got to have popcorn.  
  
I ran to the kitchen and slipped on the floor slamming my head into the table. I shook off the wave of nausea and grabbed some popcorn, threw it in the microwave and turned it on. I hunted around for my cell phone, banging in to various things on the way and called mom.  
  
Me: Hey, Mom? Dad?  
  
Mom: Yes, honey?  
  
Me: Mom, my kids trapped Matthew and I in a huge closet.  
  
Mom laughed.  
  
Mom: Poor child. Where is this closet?  
  
Me: Off the cafeteria, next to the office, and across from the computer lab.  
  
Mom: Good. I'll have your father come by, dear.  
  
Me: Okay, bye Mom.  
  
Mom: Bye Sweetie.  
  
The phone clicked off. The popcorn beeped. I took it out and ran to the couch. I ran smack into a wall. I ran into another wall. I finally made it to the couch and jumped. I landed on top of Vaughn. Me landing on him just happened to knock him out.  
  
I was grateful for this. But not for long. Shortly after that, my world went black.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................................  
  
- Loren ;* 


	15. Hangover Headaches, Premarital Problems,...

'Lo, readers! I appreciated reviews and do not own Alias. Reviews are better than Christmas presents! Have a big heart and give me some.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Hangover Headaches, Premarital Problems, and Feelings  
  
I awoke to an obscenely bright light. I heard voices. It was Mom and Dad! I listened in.  
  
Dad: Irina, what happened in that closet?  
  
Mom: I don't know! They were on top of each other, so maybe they FINALLY took my advice!  
  
Dad: Don't go there. And besides, they were fully clothed.  
  
He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Dad: Thankfully. If it had been any other way...  
  
Mom interrupted.  
  
Mom: Crap! Why can I get more action than my own child?  
  
With that remark, I opened my eyes. I was ambushed by both Mom and Dad. Mom hugged me. Dad hugged me.  
  
Mom: Oh, my wonderful little baby finally woke up! I thought...Oh, who cares what I thought, you're awake!  
  
Dad: You gave us quite a scare, Kiddo.  
  
Me: Yeah. The whole me-being-on-top-of-Vaughn-thing. And I resemble that remark, Mom.  
  
Mom and Dad laughed. I laughed too. Until I looked over and saw Vaughn. I suddenly got a full-blown headache. I held my head.  
  
Me: Ohhhh! My head! Mi cabeza en fuego!  
  
Mom and Dad's forehead's wrinkled.  
  
Me: Get me some Advil, Midol, Tylenol, Anything that ends in Ol or Il! Now! Before I die of head trauma and extreme stress!  
  
Mom hurried off to get the supplies. Dad squeezed my hand reassuringly. This was worse than the headache I had after I kissed Will, and I had a huge hangover there. I felt like I was spinning out of control.  
  
Mom returned, medicine and glasses of ice water in hand. My headache kept getting worse.  
  
Mom: I'm sorry, all we have is 1 bottle of Tylenol, Midol, Advil, some Aspirin, and various caffeinated sodas.  
  
Me: That'll do, Mom.  
  
I walked to the blender. I opened the caps of all the bottles. I dumped all of the contents into the blender. I ran around and I grabbed a bag of sugar, a lukewarm pot of coffee, a bit of whisky, a package of Pixy Sticks, tablets of vitamins, a watery frosting, chocolate, ice, and a bit of salt. I mixed them together to make the ultimate energy drink. I turned the blender on.  
  
Me: I call it: Sydney's Yummy Hyper Energy Super Headache And Pain Cure!  
  
Mom shrugged, under Dad's curious gaze.  
  
I grabbed the thing and began to drink. I had drunk only a cup when my headache began to dissolve. I was filled with an amazing energy. I felt like I could do wind sprints. Over a thousand of them without even breaking a sweat.  
  
I leapt up, after downing the whole beverage. I ran around the room so fast I was a blur.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........................................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Reviews MAKE ME HAPPY. 


	16. Staying at the Folks

Okay, Alias does not belong to me. I like reviews. If you flame me, first of all, why the HECK are you reading this story if you don't like it? Secondly, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. And, yes, I KNOW that Andi wrote a story like this, but comparing me and her is kind of unfair. Because she's like four years older than me. And she lives in another country. And she's been writing longer than me. So duh she's a better writer! And jeez, I have a lot of self-esteem problems, don't I?  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Staying at the Folks  
  
I asked Mom and Dad to send Vaughn to our apartment, after I was finished being hyper, of course. That happened 3 hours later. I told them that I would be staying there for the night. Dad asked why. I didn't tell him. Dad drove Vaughn home.  
  
Mom: What happened, dear?  
  
Me: He kissed me.  
  
Mom smiled.  
  
Mom: Hon, why is that a bad thing? He obviously loves you.  
  
I smiled a sad little smile.  
  
Me: Nope. He said it meant nothing. I played along.  
  
Mom frowned.  
  
Mom: That's odd. Is that why you have all those bumps, darling?  
  
Me: Partly yes and partly no. I ran into a bunch of stuff.  
  
Mom: It sounds like you, my dear need to wallow.  
  
Me: Probably.  
  
Mom rubbed my back.  
  
Mom: It'll be fun. You'll be able to boss your father around, watch movies, sleep in, and eat food. It'll be lovely.  
  
I smiled at her obvious attempt to cheer me up. I nodded. She called Dad and informed him of the change in plans. He was going to the movie store.  
  
Me: How are you and Dad?  
  
Mom smiled sadly.  
  
Mom: Stone-like, per usual.  
  
I hugged Mom.  
  
Me: Oh, I'm so sorry! Why don't you just kiss him again?  
  
Mom brightened up.  
  
Mom: Oh, I would love that!  
  
Me: I could get a little brother or sister!  
  
We sighed in bliss over the thoughts.  
  
Mom: You still owe me Grandbabies!  
  
I nodded sadly. Mom hugged me and we turned to the TV as Dad came in and we began to watch the movies.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........................................  
  
Please review. Please. :D  
  
- Loren ;* 


	17. Back to School

I'm 13. And unless I'm a spoiled rich kid, then I probably don't own Alias. I like reviews, and remember, be nice. Niceness makes the world go happy. Lalalala.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Back to School  
  
I awoke up and climbed off the couch. I stretched. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Mom and Dad's house. Oh, I grabbed a pair of bleached jeans and a three- quarter's length gray shirt. I put them on and saw that it was 8:00. Yikes!  
  
I had only thirty minutes to go to school. I threw a bagel in the toaster and poured a glass of milk. I put on my shoes and drank the milk. I then scooped my hair into a clip up high. I grabbed the bagels, hopped in my car and drove to school, all while eating the bagels.  
  
I ran into the playground and ran into a girl with light brown hair in two pigtails with pink ties. She was wearing a blue dress with white sleeves and a pink bow. She had huge glasses on her face and was carrying a lot of books.  
  
Nerdy Girl: Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking.  
  
I interrupted her. I also helped her pick up her books.  
  
Me: It's okay. It was my fault. I was in a hurry. And it's my second day here. I'm Soleil, what's your name?  
  
Nerdy Girl: Gretchen Grundler. I'm in Ms. Grotke's class. We got substitutes yesterday who argued a lot. So, we locked them in the old Janitor's Closet.  
  
I laughed.  
  
Me: I was one of those teachers. The girl. Me and Matt have some.issues.  
  
Gretchen: Oh.  
  
The bell rung. We ran.  
  
Me: Nice to meet you.  
  
Gretchen: You too.  
  
I walked into the classroom. Vaughn was already there. He always did like to be early.  
  
Vaughn: Hey, Sol.  
  
I smiled, half-heartedly. He wouldn't know the difference.  
  
Me: Hey.  
  
I turned to our class. They were yelling, screaming, and throwing things.  
  
Me: Class, simmer down now! Stop chucking things, and BE QUIET!  
  
The class became quiet.  
  
Me: Good.  
  
I paused. What to teach? Their teacher hadn't left any lesson plans. I might as well ask.  
  
Me: Class, what do you want to learn?  
  
A buzz filled the room and all 20 fourth graders raised their hands.  
  
Me: Yes, TJ. What is your suggestion?  
  
TJ: I say we have recess.  
  
Me: TJ, I don't think that would be quite appropriate. You HAVE to learn something. Really. Spinelli, your turn.  
  
Spinelli: I say we learn how to fight.  
  
I laughed.  
  
Me: Well, I could teach you that. Any other suggestions? Yes, you with the red hair and blue shirt.  
  
The kid I pointed to had a hunch, red hair, and was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.  
  
Hunchback: I'm Randall. I say that we learn about spying and the history of spying.  
  
I giggled. Everyone looked at me strange.  
  
Me: Randall, I believe that the correct term would be espionage. And won't that go perfectly with the fighting.  
  
I laughed again.  
  
Me: Now I know how Dad felt with the whole Project: Christmas thing. Teaching children to be spies.  
  
Everyone looked at me, again confused.  
  
Me: Do you all want to be spies or something?  
  
I swear, every kid in there nodded. I sighed.  
  
Me: Well, if you want to be spies, I'm gonna have to check out some books, get a first aid kit, and move some desks.  
  
They all nodded enthusiastically. I did as I said.  
  
Me: Do you want to hear a story?  
  
They all nodded and sat on the floor around me.  
  
Me: Okay, once upon a time there was an evil organization. It pretended that it worked for the USA but it really was a terrorist group, and not al- Queda. They were lying to all the people they hired, telling them that it was the CIA.  
  
I paused.  
  
Me: Anyways, a girl worked for them. She had worked for them for seven years. She thought that she was working for the good guys. She had a friend. She told this friend that she worked for the government, if you told anyone that you worked for the government, you and the person could be killed.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Me: But, anyways, she told this friend. The friend had left a message on her machine indicating what he knew. Anyways, someone who worked for her boss killed him. Her dad found her and told her the truth. She had quit at her job and the boss had sent men out to kill her. Her dad had saved her and she had to go on a mission to regain her boss's trust.  
  
I rubbed my head. Too many bad memories.  
  
Me: She completed the mission, with the expense of a few teeth. She went back home. She then walked into the real CIA. Her supposed contact was in a meeting and only one guy was on duty. So, this one guy took her statement. She wrote furiously.  
  
I paused. This was painful.  
  
Me: Anyways, the girl looked like a mess. She had messed up bozo red hair, fire in her eyes, was filthy, and was wearing a cat suit. The guy she met became her handler and she became a double agent with her father. She found out many painful truths, went on many missions, and was miserable. So here's your lesson, don't become a spy. Any questions?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
- Loren ;* 


	18. Tell Me the Answers to All of My Questio...

HI! Review! Update! Alias never was and never will be mine. Period.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Tell Me the Answers to All of My Questions  
  
A bunch of hands shot up.  
  
Me: Yes, TJ?  
  
TJ: Why'd you summarize the last bit? And what did she do during that part?  
  
Me: Kicked a bunch of bad guy's butts. Found out her mom was KGB and got shot by her. Disarmed nukes, planted explosives, copied intel, stole artifacts.Yes, Spinelli?  
  
Spinelli: How do you know this stuff, Ms. Derevko?  
  
I swallowed and began to lie.  
  
Me: It happened to my sister.  
  
Spinelli: If her friend got killed for knowing this, why didn't you? And what's her name? And doesn't that mean that your mother is still alive? And that your dad is CIA?  
  
I smiled a strained smile.  
  
Me: I can defend myself.  
  
I winked at her.  
  
Me: Her name is Sandra Brisent. And yes, my mother is still alive. She has a different dad than I do.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Me: Oh, it's about recess time. If you get in a straight line, I'll let you go out early, okay?  
  
I swear, I have never seen anyone move that fast. Except when I drank that sugar.  
  
We walked, or rather, I walked and the kids ran, outside. Spinelli stayed behind.  
  
Spinelli: Hey, can we talk?  
  
I smiled. I wanted someone to talk to. I needed someone to talk to. Francie was at home, Will was on the ground, or dead, Vaughn was.I'm not going there.  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Spinelli: Okay. What's up with you and Matt?  
  
I sigh. I didn't know that it was going to be this hard. I lead her to the deserted Cheese Box and step in.  
  
Me: You promise that you won't tell anyone?  
  
Spinelli nodded. I smiled.  
  
Me: Well, we uh, kinda are having problems. They all began when he threw my friend, Will out the window of a plane.  
  
Spinelli laughed. I glared.  
  
Spinelli: What? It's funny!  
  
I laughed.  
  
Me: Thanks. I needed that. Anyways, he knows what he's doing to me. I don't show it the best, but he knows.  
  
Spinelli: What's he doing to you?  
  
I sigh.  
  
Me: He's flirting with me. He well, you probably wouldn't understand the pangs of love.  
  
Spinelli frowned, then smirked.  
  
Spinelli: So, you're in love with Matt?  
  
I smiled sadly.  
  
Me: Yes. And he broke my heart. I don't get why Mom keeps on insisting that he loves me.  
  
I sigh and look at the ground.  
  
Spinelli: It's okay. And you're the spy, right?  
  
I look at her. She won't tell anyone.  
  
Me: Yeah. I'm here on a mission.  
  
Spinelli perks up.  
  
Spinelli: Really? Why?  
  
Me: Mom hid intel here that can bring down SD-6. If I get it, I'll be free.  
  
Spinelli smiled.  
  
Spinelli: Who would have thought? Anyways.  
  
Randall burst through the hole.  
  
Randall: Ooh! A secret rendezvous in the Cheese Box! Finster's gonna bust you good!  
  
Spinelli jumped out of the box.  
  
Spinelli: Why you little. I'll.  
  
Spinelli stood over him and kicked him hard. Where it hurt.  
  
Randall: Hey, stop it! This is a double detention!  
  
Spinelli frowned. A huge shadow appeared behind me. I did what I had been trained to do and elbowed who ever it was. I turned around and saw a huge woman wearing a yellow pink polka dotted dress and blue librarian's glasses keeling over.  
  
A crowd had gathered around us.  
  
Crowd: Wow! She smacked down Finster!  
  
I swear, they practically bowed before me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
How'd ya'll like that? REVIEW! 


	19. To the Principal's Office

HI! Reviews are happy.And I'd like to thank the Academy.Do you think Alias is mine? I'm 13. Seriously.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: To the Principal's Office  
  
A teacher appeared and sent us both to the Principal's office. She scolded me for giving Spinelli ideas. I just smirked at that. Spinelli smirked too.  
  
Principal: Hello. I'm Principal Prickly, Ms. Derevko. Now what has this troublemaker done?  
  
A second later, five out of breath kids walked in. One was Gretchen, another T.J., and the rest I did not know. One was African-American with a number 1 green jersey, purple shorts, yellow wristbands, and Nike tennis shoes on. Another was the kid I remembered as Buzz Cut. He was short, with a military haircut, and what looked very much like a military school uniform and glasses. The last was an overweight boy, who was very tall with blonde hair, wearing a white t-shirt and brown pants.  
  
TJ: Wait, Randall started it!  
  
Gretchen: Yes, he indubitably did.  
  
Numba 1: Yeah, dude. I mean, he came into the Cheese Box, and she was having a private talk with someone.  
  
Tall Kid: She was just expressing her soul to a fellow soul.  
  
Buzz Cut: Yes, Sir. He was saying all this stuff about her breaking a rule.  
  
Spinelli: But I wasn't breakin' any rules. All I was doin' was havin' a little talk. Is that a crime?  
  
Me: According to Randall it is.  
  
Prickly: Explain!  
  
Spinelli began to speak. I stopped her.  
  
Me: I'll handle this, Spinelli. Okay, Prickly, I let them out to recess. Spinelli led me to the Cheese Box and we had a heart-to-heart.  
  
TJ interrupted me.  
  
TJ: Ms. Derevko, is that uh, what I think it is?  
  
I laughed.  
  
Me: TJ! We were just talking!  
  
Spinelli's cheeks had a reddish tinge to them. I giggled.  
  
Me: Anyways, Randall just popped in and Spinelli kicked him. Oh yeah, I also kinda knocked Finster out.  
  
Prickly: You WHAT!  
  
I frowned.  
  
Me: I believe you heard me, Prickly.  
  
Prickly: Why do you keep calling me by my last name?  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Me: I'm used to it. Anyways, she didn't do anything wrong. Just let her go. Now, I have students out of class and a class to teach. I'm leaving.  
  
We left the office and walked back to the class. Now, it was lunchtime. I saw that they would have to be in a huge line if they wanted the cafeteria food. So, I called for pizza. We ate the pizza and talked. I found out their names:  
  
TJ Detweiler Spinelli Gus Griswold Vince LaSalle Gretchen Grundler Mikey Blumberg  
  
We talked. And ate. It was fun.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Did ya'll like that? If you did, then, REVIEW! 


	20. In the Kindergarten Room

Well, Alias is regretfully not mine. What a tragedy. Aren't just brimming with sarcasm? And, anyways, this movie is SO boring. Nothing else on besides golf, infomercials, and dumb old movies.Sheesh. Anyways.Here's the chap.Anyways, isn't Spinelli just a ball of sarcasm, anger, and scruffiness just waiting to be unleashed. Darn. Sounds like me.hehe.She really gets important in these next few chaps.  
  
Chapter Twenty: In the Kindergarten Room  
  
I decided to watch Mom and Dad. I wondered how things were going with them. I snuck into the air vent and watched. Mom was talking to Dad about something trivial. It was annoying Dad.  
  
So, Dad shut her up by kissing her. That left her speechless for a while. Like 30 minutes. Dad did not smile, nor did he even have a blank expression. He looked mad. Who really knows why? I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
Mom: Jack, what's wrong?  
  
Mom was fidgety. Very nervous. Dad was set off by this.  
  
Dad: Oh, please be quiet! I have dealt with annoying little kids all day! I don't want to deal with another one!  
  
Mom looked even more worried.  
  
Mom: Jack, dear, are you sure that you're okay?  
  
Dad: Don't you dear me! I am as fine as I'll ever be, because of you. I've just been thinking about how you ruined my life. I think I've moved past the depressive emotionless hurt stage. And into the anger stage. I can easily say that I feel nothing at all for you. I hate you with the burning fire of a thousand suns. I despise you. I cannot stand to be in the same room as you. I wish that you would've stayed dead! You've ruined dozens of lives and families. You haven't helped anyone! I should have seen right through you the first night!  
  
Mom was struggling not to cry. She would not let him win. So she was thinking, instead, happy times. She was thinking of how Sark was conceived. I pushed these thoughts from my head and crawled to my room.  
  
I saw Spinelli and TJ fighting. Their friends were surrounding them.  
  
Mikey: Do not jest with the fates! Oh, the cruel world hath made two souls that once were one, halves.  
  
Gus: Uh, Gretchen, are they supposed to be fighting like this?  
  
Vince: Yeah, I mean, man. Is that a shoe?  
  
Gretchen: I didn't anticipate that she would be mauling him right now, but maybe if I put in some numbers into my computer, it will determine the outcome.  
  
Vince: Girl, it better. This is getting ugly.  
  
Mikey: Oh, why, cruel fate hath made beautiful young love into such a horror! Oh, the humanity!  
  
Gus: Well, we're just lucky that they haven't lost any teeth. Where's Finster when you need her?  
  
Gretchen was plugging the numbers into her calculator. She gasped. Vince was ducking from a desk that had moved towards him.  
  
Gretchen: Well, odds are that Spinelli will win. TJ's going to have two black eyes, and Spinelli, a bloody lip.  
  
Vince: Hey, Mikey? What'd you mean when you were spewing that stuff about young love?  
  
Mikey rolled his eyes.  
  
Mikey: It is so obvious. Can you not feel the tension in the air? For tension and love flow hand in hand.  
  
Gus: Riight.  
  
Gus made a crazy sign with his fingers. Vince nodded. I watched Spinelli's hat fly off her head and TJ lose a tooth. That was enough. I kicked open the vent and leapt down. I surprised the other kids, but Spinelli and TJ kept fighting.  
  
I pushed them apart. I saw Vaughn in the corner.  
  
Me: Vaughn! I need some help here! And if you flirt with me, so help me, I WILL kill you!  
  
Vaughn got up and took TJ, while I restrained Spinelli. I looked to the awestruck kids.  
  
Me: Hey, anybody got some handcuffs?  
  
Gretchen nodded and threw me four pairs. I threw two to Vaughn and we put the handcuffs on Spinelli and TJ, and then used the other pair to chain them to the desks.  
  
Me: Now what happened here?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! WHY? BECAUSE I LIKE THEM! 


	21. Soap Operatic Proportioned Crushes

Jeeez! This is the second time I've done this. This is the REAL chap of Focusing.Alias does not belong to me.And if you're looking for the story of the chapter that WAS here, well, it's in another of my Alias fics.Anyways, I do not own any characters that may appear in this or the following chapters except King Romeo. I own him. But I don't wanna, because he's a slimeball through and through.  
  
Chapter Twenty-one: Soap Operatic Proportioned Crushes  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Spinelli was talking to Vince and TJ. They were looking at Spinelli's newest Señor Fusion Comic.  
  
Spinelli: Hey, Vince, I'll trade my Issue 47 for your Issue 50!  
  
TJ gasps and frowns.  
  
TJ: But, Spinelli, you love that comic!  
  
Spinelli: Eh! I don't need it anymore!  
  
TJ gasps again.  
  
TJ: Well.Well.It sounds like you like Vince! I mean, I begged you for years for that comic, and now you're just giving it to him? Just like that?  
  
Spinelli: I do not!  
  
TJ: Do too!  
  
With each sentence, they moved closer and closer to each other.  
  
Spinelli: Do not!  
  
TJ: Do too!  
  
Spinelli: Do not! If I like Vince, then you like Ashley A!  
  
TJ: I hate Ashley A! And you can't stand her either!  
  
Spinelli: I told you, if I like Vince, then you're secretly in love with Gretchen!  
  
TJ: Well then, I guess that I'm in love with Gretchen, because you obviously have a crush on Vince!  
  
Spinelli: Ha! You admit that you like Gretchen! We could arrange a date in the Tunnel of Love! And Mikey could sing, it would be straight out of Lady and the Tramp!  
  
TJ: Right back at ya! And it'd have to be a double date, because you and Vince are coming with us!  
  
Vince: Hey, Guys, just lay off for a minute! We haven't arranged any dates except when you two.you know.  
  
Spinelli and TJ: What do you mean?  
  
Vince backed off from the huffing Spinelli and TJ. Gretchen fiddled with her glasses.  
  
Gretchen: Guys, if I may. We only arranged a date when you two kissed. There I said it! No one else will, but I did. Okay? So, It would not be Teej and I double-dating with Spinelli and Vince! It'd be Spinelli and Teej.  
  
Spinelli: Stay out of this! You really don't want to get hurt! And that would not be true! I don't like anyone! Okay! Sheesh! Why does everyone try to pair me off with TJ or Vince! Gosh, it'd be like dating Lawson.  
  
TJ: Are you comparing me to Lawson?  
  
Spinelli: Yes!  
  
Vince: Hey did you just compare me to Lawson? Because everyone knows I'm better at anything than him!  
  
Spinelli and TJ: Shut up!  
  
TJ: Why do you compare me to Lawson?  
  
Spinelli: Dating you would be just like dating him! A total fiasco!  
  
TJ: Oh, my mistake. Would you rather date Randall?  
  
Spinelli: TJ! How dare you accuse me of liking Randall of all people! I cannot stand that weasel! I'd rather kiss Menlo than go out with him! Uck! Even thinking about him grosses me out!  
  
TJ: Ooh! Should I go tell Menlo that you want to kiss him?  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes.  
  
Spinelli: I'd rather go out with Vince than do that!  
  
TJ: Aha! You finally admit that you like him!  
  
Spinelli: Oh, go make out with Ashley A! She like totally thinks you're hot.  
  
TJ: Why thank you for the compliment Spinelli! I didn't know that you felt that way about me!  
  
Spinelli: Teej, you're really pushin' it!  
  
TJ: Oh, you forgot the fact that, technically, you're an Ashley?  
  
Spinelli: Teej, my grip on my anger is slippin'. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?  
  
TJ: Oh, so you do care about me? Aww, gee. Thanks!  
  
Spinelli: You make one wrong move, Teej, you're dead.  
  
TJ: Or what? You kiss me and then the rest of the school including King Bob, Randall, Butch, Vince, who you like by the way, Menlo, Baby Tooth, and then Hustler Kid? Spinelli! A lady never kisses and tells! And, seeing as you are one, and your name is ASHLEY, you shouldn't tell!  
  
Spinelli: Whomping Bobula! First, you say that I like Vince. Then you say that I'll kiss you and the rest of school. That inadvertently means that you're calling me a slut! Then you call me a LADY and an ASHLEY! I'm sorry, Teej, but you're out of second chances!  
  
TJ: Oh, bring it on!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! 


	22. Where Fore Art Thou, Romeo?

Lalalala.Sorry about the lack of updates and yeah.Alias is not mine. So there. I said it. Recess isn't mine either. And yeah. Review. Please. And I do own King Romeo. But nothing else.Except maybe the plot, but even that is a little contrived. And look! A pun! I own that.  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: Where For Art Thou, Romeo?  
  
A kid running up to the window stopped us. He screamed.  
  
Kid Wearing Overalls: Hey, King Bob got Mono. They're having a crowning of the new king, Romeo. He's making a speech to us right now.  
  
TJ looked back at me.  
  
TJ: I'm really sorry. We have to go.  
  
I undid the handcuffs and Spinelli and TJ bolted out the window. The others followed. I myself jumped out and looked at what was happening.  
  
King Romeo: Children of the Playground! I have some announcements to make! This is going to be a bit different from King Bob's rule. There will be more rules, and each and every one will be enforced. If you fail to comply with these rules, consequences will occur. I will detail these soon.  
  
TJ, Spinelli, and the rest of the gang ran up, panting.  
  
King Romeo: Oh, nice of you to join us. I've heard of you before. You are the famous TJ Detweiler, no? And just who is that seductive siren by your right side, TJ?  
  
Spinelli narrowed her eyes. TJ looked helplessly at Spinelli. She shook her head.  
  
King Romeo: Oh, so you won't tell me the name of this vivacious vixen? Well, I'll find out myself. Randall! What's her name?  
  
Randall: Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli.  
  
Spinelli tried maintaining her composure.  
  
King Romeo: Well, that's nice. I will now go over my rules. First of all, the game Spin the Bottle is mandatory. You must play it when you are asked to. You also must kiss whomever the bottle lands on. Also, no male and female may be interacting unless it is in a romantic manner. Lastly, if you like someone, you must tell him or her.  
  
Spinelli snorted.  
  
Spinelli: How are you going to enforce that? You can't prove that anyone likes anybody. That's not fair!  
  
King Romeo: Oh, really? Who do you like, Ashley?  
  
Spinelli: My name is not Ashley. If you call me Ashley, you are either extremely idiotic, demented, or having a death wish. If you call me that, I will kick your butt. It doesn't matter if you're the King of Asia, I will still kick your keister if you do that. Got it? And I like no one in the whole school, so don't even try.  
  
King Romeo: Suure. Well, you'd better kiss those friends of yours goodbye. You aren't going to be seeing them for a while, Ashley.  
  
Spinelli: That's it! I'm not letting you treat me like I whomp! I'm beatin' you up now!  
  
King Romeo: Sure. Riight. That's totally happening.  
  
Spinelli: I tried to warn you.  
  
And so, Spinelli jumped up there and kicked him where it hurt. She punched him in the gut and face and slid down off the side.  
  
King Romeo: Go! Guards, separate the boys and girls!  
  
The guards did so. They pushed the girls to one side and the guys to another. They drew a chalk line in between the two sides and guarded it. Spinelli stood up and climbed up to see the King. She promised Gretchen that she'd be back.  
  
Spinelli: Let's just hope that this'll work. And that I won't have to kiss him. Maybe if I pull this off, I can be a spy.  
  
I was very proud of her then and crept closer to the "castle". Spinelli walked up to the top, trying to be seductive. And it was actually working! She threw me her jacket, hair ties, and hat. I winked at her and wished her luck. She was reminding me of what I do on missions. This made me giggle.  
  
She walked up there, with a pouty expression on her face. She saw TJ and winked. He winked back and nodded. Everyone, it seemed, knew what she was going to do. Except, of course, for Romeo. Romeo smirked.  
  
King Romeo: Seen the light, Ashley?  
  
Spinelli forced a smile.  
  
Spinelli: You could say so. But, I'm merely human. And all humans succumb to things. In my case, it's your charm.  
  
I smiled. She was doing well.  
  
King Romeo: Uh. Wow. What exactly do you, uh, find attractive about me?  
  
Spinelli smiled. She obviously had him right where she wanted him.  
  
Spinelli: Oh, everything. You're just so attractive. And, I think.I like you.  
  
Spinelli was steadily moving closer to Romeo.  
  
King Romeo: Um. I like you too, Spinelli.  
  
Spinelli: Really? That's.great.  
  
King Romeo: Yeah.  
  
Romeo swallowed. She was flustering him. She knew what she was doing. The question was how. She was a fourth grader! She was close enough to kiss him. He was sweating and his heart was beating fast. He leaned up to kiss her, but at the last second, she moved away.  
  
Spinelli: Not so fast. I want to see my friends. All together. And not romantically. I want to play a game of four square or kick ball.  
  
Romeo straightened up.  
  
King Romeo: Ladies don't play sports.  
  
Spinelli leaned in.  
  
Spinelli: Well, this one does. Got it? Heck, I even play football.  
  
Romeo gasped.  
  
King Romeo: You can't!  
  
Spinelli: I can and I will. Now, I want to see all of my friends. I want to play with said friends. And, I want everyone else to be able to play with his or her friends.  
  
King Romeo: That's too much to ask for.  
  
Spinelli: Oh, well. I guess that's no action for you, Mister.  
  
Romeo broke down and sighed.  
  
King Romeo: Alright! You can do it.  
  
Spinelli paused at the door. She smiled a sultry smile and left. She climbed down and I gave her her stuff. She told me to hold it for now. She ran and grabbed Gretchen and pulled her to the boys' side. She grabbed TJ and hugged him. Vince looked like he was expecting a hug too, but she shook his hand instead. TJ was quick to point out that she liked Vince, but she shook her head. TJ was one of those people, who when they saw Harry Potter, thought that she liked Ron because she didn't hug him. Suure. Riight. That's happening any time now.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........................  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
